In Secret We Live: Chapter 2
by StormerIX
Summary: In this chapter, Kitty meets Mistress Eva, a spiteful young woman in her 20's, and Galaxy, a young submissive male that seems to act strangely. One thing is for sure: Kitty has a lot to learn about her new friend Galaxy.


Two days had passed. Kitty was in her room, sleeping soundly. Suddenly, just as she was getting to the best part in her dream, she felt a harsh jab at her side. Gasping, she sat up and saw the blue eyes of Dimitri staring back at her. As she rubbed her eyes, she heard him growl. "Kitty, get up this instant!". She ignored him, too tired to move. Dimitri sighed to himself. A thought went through his mind, making him very impatient. _She's being resistant. That's definately not a good sign,_ he thought to himself. _I don't have the patience!_ Angrily, Dimitri jabbed her again with a finger in her side, making Kitty yelp and sit up immediately. Kitty stared at him, baffled. "D..Dimitri, what is the meaning of this?!", she demanded, shock in her voice. Dimitri smoothed back his purple hair with a hand. "Get up and get dressed. I'm expecting some visitors today, and I want you to look your best. Meet me out in the dining room in twenty minutes." Kitty blinked at him, opening her jaws as she began to protest. "But Master..." Dimitri huffed, almost losing his patience completely, but managed to stop himself before he could go off on her. "Don't 'But Master' me. I want you out there in twenty minutes; no excuses, understand? This is very important that you follow my rules", he said calmly. The thought of what he would do to her if she disobeyed crossed her mind, and she quickly shut her mouth, with a respectful dip of her head, cowering slightly. "Yes, Master." "Good." And without waiting for another peep from her, he left the room and shut the door behind him. Soon as she heard that he was out of hearing range, she muttered, " ", under her breath. She loved her master dearly, but sometimes he was just annoying and bossy as hell! She sighed, then walked to her shower that was in her bathroom, then took a quick shower. Afterwards, she walked back into the bedroom and put on a black skirt with a black blouse, then tied the back ribbon with both of her hands to make sure it was tied properly. Kitty then put on some white nylons, and headed downstairs after waiting quite some time. Dimitri was sitting on the couch watching TV, and he turned to smile at Kitty after he noticed she was standing by the couch. "You look lovely. Here, I have something for you", he said, pulling out a black bow from his pocket, and putting it in Kitty's short pink hair. Kitty blushed. She must have looked like a young child with that stupid bow in her hair, but she didn't dare make any comments on his choic of item. Respectfully, she added a "Thank you, Master", to please him. Dimitri patted her on the head as he grabbed her spiked leather, o-ring collar and put it on for her, buckling it tightly around her neck. Kitty squirmed a little bit, feeling awkward. "Master, I thought you said we were expecting guests? Must I truly wear this wretched thing?", she asked him quietly, though, she secretly liked wearing the heavy collar. Dimitri nodded curtly. "Yes. And that's that. Now go make breakfast", he ordered, sitting back down to watch TV. Kitty nodded, walking into the kitchen and began to make pancakes and scrambled eggs for them, and also for their guests that were to come over. After finishing making the food, she set it down on the large dining table that was in the kitchen, big enough to seat ten individuals at it. Kitty called back to Dimitri, "The food is done now!". Dimitri got up as he heard a knock at the door, and Kitty rushed over so that she was standing beside him. In height, Kitty was much, much shorter than Dimitri. She only stood about 5 foot 3 and a half, and Dimitri was at least 6 feet tall, but she didn't mind too much. Dimitri opened the door to reveal a beautiful and elegant woman, much older than Kitty was, but she looked to be about 23 or 24 years old. Kitty was stunned by her gorgeous figure. The woman had a young male that was crouched on the ground beside her. He was a few years older than Kitty; looking to be about 21 years of age. Then she noticed something. A long black leash was attached to a black leather collar that the male wore around his neck, and the female was holding onto the leash tightly. She narrowed her eyes at Kitty. "Greetings, Dimitri. And who is this?", she asked, giving Kitty a hard stare. Dimitri pushed little Kitty forward, nodding at the female. "This is my servant, or 'sub', as you call it. Her name is Kitty", he introduced her. Kitty looked down, avoiding the new woman's gaze. "She is very beautiful", she remarked as she browsed at Kitty, sniffing arrogantly. Kitty growled, but didn't speak. Dimitri patted Kitty's shoulder with a hand. "Kitty, this is Mistress Eva. Say hello", he urged. Kitty didn't look up. "Good day, Mistress Eva. It is a pleasure to meet you", she mumbled. Dimitri slapped Kitty on the cheek, and Kitty let out a yelp. "That's no way to talk to a Mistress! Now say it again. The right way", she heard Dimitri growl at her. Kitty looked up and straight into Eva's eyes. "Hello, Mistress", she said in a louder tone. Eva snorted. "Good. Thank you very much. This is my slave. His name is Galaxy Cornett. Call him Galaxy. Galaxy, say hello to Kitty", she said, shoving the male forward. He didn't look up. Kitty was confused by his submissive behavior towards her, but didn't make a sound. Galaxy stared at the ground, whispering, "H...h..Hello". Kitty blinked, feeling sorry for Galaxy. Dimitri opened the door fully, motioning for Kitty to move out of the way. "Come in. Kitty just made us breakfast. It's on the table in the kitchen", he said after walking to the kitchen table and taking a seat. Kitty went and sat next to him in a chair beside him, and Dimitri threw her a stern look. Kitty knew what was wrong. She hadn't asked for his permission to sit. Submissively, she sat down on the cold wooden floor, sighing. Eva jerked at the leash, making Galaxy flinch. "Galaxy, come!", she snapped, yanking the leash as she practically drug him into the house. Kitty looked at the male, feeling a stab of pity for him. _She's treating him worse than Dimitri treats me. I wonder why?_ , she thought to herself. Once seated, Eva sat across from Dimitri, and Galaxy sat on the floor beside his Mistress across from Kitty. Galaxy hesitantly looked up as Eva and Dimitri began to eat, and pawed at Eva's arm. She looked down at him, a glare in her eyes. "What is it now, Galaxy?", she growled. Galaxy whimpered. "Mistress, I'm so hungry. Please give me something to eat." Kitty then noticed how painfully thin Galaxy looked from beneath his gray shirt. _I can see his ribs! Doesn't she give him anything?_!, Kitty wondered with horror. Eva huffed. "Fine. But wait at least until I am finished eating". Galaxy nodded, then sat back, crossing his legs criss-cross. Dimitri handed Kitty a plate with fresh pancakes and scrambled eggs, then gave her a fork. "Eat up", he said as Kitty took the plate and began to gulp down the food. After finishing her meal, she looked at Galaxy. Eva dabbed her mouth with a napkin and then handed the remains of her food that was on the plate to Galaxy, who lowered his head after taking the plate from her. "Thank you, Mistress", he said quietly. Eva snorted again, tossing her head away from him. "Eat while you can", she growled. Dimitri picked up Kitty's plate from the floor and then took his own and it to the sink, dumping it in. Then he looked at Kitty. "You may stand now." Kitty stood, brushing her skirt off and she smiled shyly at him. Dimitri took her hand and sat down beside her on the couch, letting her snuggle close. Galaxy was finished eating, and he looked up at Eva. "I am finished eating, Mistress", he said. Eva sighed and picked up the plate, which was now empty, and dumped it into the sink. Then she untied the leash, which had been tied to the chair she'd sat in, and walked him over to the couch, Galaxy following on all fours, not even standing up. _He sure acts strange,_ Kitty realized, tilting her head at his odd actions. _Did she do something to him to make him that way?_ She didn't know what to make of how Galaxy acted. As Eva sat down, Galaxy sat on the floor as she tied the leash to the leg of the coffee table that was infront of the couch. An hour passed, and then Eva stood up. "Master Dimitri and I will talk now. You two are free to roam", she said, untieing the leash and unhooking it from his o-ring collar. Kitty and Galaxy walked so that they were a distance from the two, then Galaxy looked at her. "Hi", he said, blushing softly. Kitty looked at him as she blushed aswell. "Galaxy, may we talk?", she asked him. He nodded. "Sure. Just keep quiet and follow me", he said. "Mistress, we are going downstairs for abit". Eva didn't turn her head but she gave a nod. "Alright. You have two hours". Galaxy smiled. "Thank you, Mistress. Lead the way, Kitty", he said. Kitty lead the way towards the basement, and then, once in the basement with him, shut the door behind her. Then she went and sat on the bed that Dimitri made her sleep in if she ever disobeyed him, and Galaxy sat beside her. "Y...you're really pretty..", Galaxy whispered, putting a hand on Kitty's arm, wrapping his other one around her waist and pulling her close. Kitty blushed at that, then sighed. "Galaxy, why do you let her treat you so poorly? You're so skinny I can see your ribs almost!", she said suddenly, sorrow in her voice. Galaxy sighed deeply, looking away. "What is it? What's wrong?", she asked him. Galaxy didn't look at her, but spoke. "Look Kitty, she's my Mistress. I must obey her. It is her will", he said calmly. Kitty was shocked at how calm and relaxed he seemed. "Oh...okay...", she murmured, looking around awkwardly. Kitty wondered why the male had pure snow-white skin, but didn't bother to pester him any further. Kitty leaned against his chest, snuggling close. Galaxy, not having much love or attention in his life, snuggled with her, kissing her on the cheek. "I really like you." "I like you, too", Kitty whispered, kissing his hand. Galaxy just blushed. "Aren't you with Master Dimitri though?", he asked. Kitty gulped, flinching away from his embrace reluctantly. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry." He sighed. "It's okay. Hey, wanna meet here next time we see eachother?", Galaxy asked her, eyes soft. Kitty gave a happy nod. "Sure, I'd love to!", she exclaimed, not even caring or realizing what kind of trouble she'd get into if Dimitri found out about this. Galaxy stood, hearing his Mistress call his name. "Galaxy Cornett, if you don't get your sorry ass up here by the time I count to three...!", Eva was saying. Galaxy gasped. "That sounds like Mistress. We better go. Come on". Galaxy gave a sigh and then ran upstairs to the main floor, Kitty following more slowly behind him. Once in the room, Eva stormed over to Galaxy, hooking the leash to his collar and growling. "Sit!", she snapped. Galaxy immediately got down on all fours, and whimpered, crouching as he kissed her boots. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I-". She kicked him in the side, making him fall over and making the leash nearly choke him. "I don't want to hear your dumb excuses! We're leaving, but not before you get proper punishment. Rid of your clothes. Now!". Galaxy looked at her in sheer horror. "M..Mistress, I can't! I just can't!", he wailed, and then she pulled put a short leather whip from her coat. "Do I need to use this?", she mused, a slight growl in her voice. Galaxy just stared blankly at her, dumbfounded. Then, she lashed the whip across his face roughly, drawing a sharp gash in his cheekbone, blood trickling down and onto the floor. Dimitri called Kitty over. "Come here, Kitty. I want you to watch this boy being punished", he said sternly. Kitty whimpered. "Master, this isn't right! It's so cruel...he didn't do anything!", she protested. Dimitri gave her a harsh glare. The look he gave her sent a chill up her spine, and she silenced herseof, turning to watch as Galaxy was removing his clothes. After he took everything off, he got down on all fours again, crying soft tears. "Please Mistress, I'm begging you, have mercy!", he wailed. Eva growled. "I have no room for mercy on fools who can't obey a simple order!", she snarled at him, whipping him on his rear end. Galaxy shut his eyes tightly at the pain, biting his lip. Kitty watched helplessly, whimpering softly. Dimitri watched, eyes unmoving. Then, after she'd whipped Galaxy at least a good number of times on his back end, she ordered him to follow her to the door. "Thank you for letting us stay, Dimitri. It was very kind of you. Galaxy, come!", she ordered, Galaxy throwing a glance at Kitty before following her out the door, then shutting it behind her. One thought was still in Kitty's mind: _What had happened to Galaxy?_


End file.
